Her Child
by CMGIA
Summary: Pregnant women scheduled for abortion suddenly disappear. First it's one...then it's six. And what they discover is shocking. Can the team stop the UNSUB on time?


I do not own Criminal Minds. Plese rate and review ! First story. Get's better later on (; T for: Gory and Language.

_Pregnant women scheduled for abortion suddenly "disappear". First it's one...then it's six. And what they discover is shocking. Can the team stop the UNSUB on time?  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Convince**_

•••

"FBI ? FBI , my a** Ryan Parker. It's _all _under control, and if you dang mention calling in the FBI, your head _will_ be mounted above my wall with _your _badge serving as a plaque! Then be dam* sure I'll be watching you decompose!" Detective Jane Cook, retorted at Ryan, one of her coworkers from behind her desk red-faced.

"Just think about it. Two pregnant women literally gone and worst case scenario, **dead**. And it's the BAU, Detective, part of the FBI, they helped in the college campus up in Northern Arizona. You heard about them of all people, your sisters daughter committed suicide? " Ryan stated, calm and collectedly, sighing. Raising his tone with Jane was bound to only made matters worse. As deceiving as her mouse brown hair and big green eyes seemed, she was mouthy and always had a witty remark lurking around just waiting to seep out and trigger peoples reactions.

"Do not bring that up. Now listen. When I personally feel the need to call this FAU-" she started catching her breath as Ryan interrupted to correct her mistake, "BAU."

"_BAU_…" she said maintaining eye contact with Ryan's bright blues, " I will. Right now what we know is these women, Janet Gonzales, 20, and Sherrie James, 17, are missing. Hispanic and black respectively. They were both scheduled for abortion the same day they went missing."

In defeat , Ryan made his way to depart silently, nodding his head as an acknowledgement of her word and authority. Getting up from his seat, and making his way across the hard wooden floors, he paused halfway, "It's the right thing to do," he said taking a deep breath before continuing, "Give them a call, no matter how screwed up _you_ believe they were, _second chances_. Because trust me, you're the only one here that seems to be holding a grude against these people. They were just trying to help."

With that he left her all alone, practically cornered by her own desk, in her plain beige-walled office as the hum of the air-conditioning started. It seemed to signal his departure. Slow, steadily she rubbed her temples, her long bangs covering her forest eyes. Through her hair, she could see the white phone placed near the corner of her desk, kept in a good condition for she rarely used it. Jane's main source of communication was through her cell phone, where the most cases went, the ones she considered the most important. She decided, the less she dealed with these people the better, so instead of using her cell phone, she picked up the office phone and dialed.

* * *

"Well actually, no bodies have been found, so it's still actually a missing persons case. But they have reason to believe they are dead, for at 6:20pm yesterday a unidentified little boy, about 8, dropped off two letters. Each describing the "deaths" of these women. In addition to two other letters written by the women themselves, Janet and Sherrie, possibly at their last moments." JJ answered Rossi's questions as she pulled up the letters onto the screen.

Reid scrutinized the letter for any signs or patterns, then he burst out saying," Were these taken for prints?"

" Our unsub, was smart enough to use surgical gloves," JJ responded, " Traces of latex and neoprene."

"And the womens' ?" Prentiss asked with curiosity.

" Only their own prints," JJ said switching slides back and forth, lingering about a minute on each letter.

" So basically were relying on the death of these women and their bodies to be discovered near some lake or something . " Morgan stated.

" Yeah, basically," Hotch said getting up from his seat excusing himself, "We'll work on the profile on the jet. Meanwhile observe the letters. Garcia? Get on abortion clinics near Burglinton and similarities these women may have had."

She nodded, her little robots earrining dangling up and down , as she pulled up her laptop, " On it Boss."

* * *

" We're so glad your here," Ryan Parker greeted them at the entrance of the police station shaking Agents Hotchner's hand.

" This is our team SSA, Prentiss, Jareau, Morgan, Rossi, Dr. Reid, and myself, Aaron Hotchner." Each of the members acknowledged themselves as their names were called.

" Please, step inside, Detective Cook's been anticipating your arrival," Parker said nonchalantly, " She must be taking some calls, excuse her," he said furrowing his eyebrows.

Once the team stepped inside Ryan showed them where they would be working and excused himself in order to call in Detective Jane. Reid fidgeted with his tie and hands, as Morgan obsereved him.

"Something wrong kid?" asked Morgan crossing his arms.

"No, just wondering," Reid responded quickly.

On the end side of the building, Ryan had found Jane and informed her of their arrival.

" I know they're here. News travels quickly Parker," she snickered rudely.

Tired of her additude, he burst out saying, " Clean up that act. It's rude and unkind, they are doing _you _a favor! "

Ignoring his remark she half-questioned and stated, " You placed them in the blue room."

He nodded as he waited for her to move along towards their location. Eventually she did, but as she trotted along, she recieved a phone call. Answering her cell phone, she received the news, two bodies have been found. Those bodies of Janet Gonzales and Sherrie James were located in a wooded area, found by a local hunter. Sliced open, the fetus removed, the mothers hearts removed as well. Apparently tortured premortem . She stayed on the phone a little longer, after the informant had clicked off. Wide-eyed and seemilingly paralyzed for a moment, she shook it off. Parker asked if she was okay and she nodded and responded coldly, " These bast**** better solve it. "


End file.
